


A Promise Between Friends

by vsnow



Series: Gellert & Vinda Friendship/Backstory [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: "I am here."Just this knowledge, that someone is there, can be so powerful.
Series: Gellert & Vinda Friendship/Backstory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Promise Between Friends

The halls of Beauxbatons were a thing of beauty, Vinda loved them beyond compare. There was nowhere in the world she would rather be than right here.

After graduation she hoped to apply for a teaching position, ensuring she would be allowed to stay.

For in these walls was always progress, learning and hope for the future.

Outside… She knew it was a very different story.

And she wanted no part of it-

“Arela!” Vinda saw her standing there. The young woman was speaking with, “Loralei! Mattolina! Brigidine!” Vinda ran over to her friends without hesitation.

The four looked to her, their faces not at all mirroring her enthusiasm.

Vinda slowed her pace, walking to them with a newfound hesitancy, “Is everything alright?”

Mattolina was the first to speak, “And who are you?”

The Rosier was taken aback by this. Not only was she well known by her name alone, these girls were the very same she had grown up with.

They knew her.

“I don’t understand.”

Mattolina giggled, yet there was no joy in the tone.

Vinda looked to the three other familiar faces. The faces whom she had shared everything with, her insecurities, her triumphs, her hours-

It was Loralei who finally explained, ever so slightly, “How is your girlfriend?”

_What did she have anything to do with this?_

“Divya?” Vinda questioned, “She is doing well.”

“Then what don’t **you** understand?” Arela patronized, “Go hang around your own kind.”

And that-

Like a silent wall, the four turned from her.

 _Was it that simple?_ Vinda wondered. _Were years and years so easy to erase?_

She felt cold, but her pride allowed her to do nothing but walk away.

As Vinda walked back down the hall-

Yes, those very halls… the halls that had given her so much joy, she wondered back to all she had said, all she had done. There must be something she was at fault for to cause such a rift between her and her friends. There had to be something more… than-

“Vinda!” A voice called out to her.

She turned to find “Brigidine.”

By the time the young woman reached her, she was out of breath, “Please-“ She began, working hard to capture it, “They are just in a bad mood because of graduation examinations so close by.” But as she spoke these words she could not meet the other’s eyes.

And Vinda knew well why.

It was all a lie.

She knew this by looking back down that hall, as the three remaining looked to them, whispering words between them. They were words Vinda was sure she would not want Brigidine to hear.

“I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” Brigidine shared, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her arm, “You have always been-“

But Vinda would not allow it, she stepped back and away, knowing full well how teenage girls gossip, “I-“ And that was why, for this caring girl’s own good, Vinda had to cut their tie, “Go back to them. I will be fine.”

Brigidine did not seem convinced.

And Vinda was not sure either, but it was for the best, “Please.”

And slowly, that last link pulled away, “I am always here.” She spoke this promise.

Vinda nodded, assuring, “As am I.”

~*~

Vinda had traversed the streets of Paris.

A sequel to the great war was quickly approaching her home country, it was only a matter of time.

This was all she had been trying to avoid by joining Grindelwald.

A few days ago she had received the most odd of letters by owl, it was signed by an old friend.

“Vinda?”

The witch turned to find that she was indeed in the correct spot for their meeting.

“Brigidine?”

The woman was older than she had remembered, but her smile was just as kind.

“And-“ Vinda continued, looking down at a little one, “Who are you?”

The young wizard hid behind his mother’s dress.

Brigidine soothed him with whispered words before introducing her son, “His name is Enzo.”

“Enzo.” Vinda knelt down to meet his gaze, “I am glad to meet you.” She held out a hand to him.

And slowly, gingerly, he reached out to grab one of her fingers.

“My little gentleman.” Brigidine cooed, causing her son to retract from embarrassment.

Vinda smiled, she had never wanted children of her own, but yet whenever she was around them she still felt her heart grow soft.

“I didn’t think you would meet with me.” The mother of one confessed.

Vinda stood to meet her old friend once more, “I didn’t think I would come either.” She admitted, “But I remembered our promise, and so, I had to.”

And at that-

Brigidine broke down in tears, “There was no one else.” She began, trying to hide her tears as best she could from her son, so he would not worry, “My husband is going off to war.”

“I’m sorry.” Vinda whispered. And it was true, this was all she had been wishing to prevent, “Arela? Loralei? Mattolina?” She noted all those she thought must be closest.

The other snorted, rolling her eyes, “They stopped speaking with me the moment I told them I was with child by a man I was not yet married to.” Muttering under her breath, “Not to mention our other moral clashes.”

Vinda dare not speak of family. She knew well enough that blood of a pact was thicker than the water of the womb. “How can I help?”

The other shook her head, “If you are here, you must know that I only wish to have someone to talk to. You are in no position to help me yourself.”

With those words, Vinda knew that Brigidine was aware her family had renounced her long ago.

“Then-“ Vinda thought back to that kind young woman from long ago, “Know that I am always here.”

And sometimes… that knowledge, that you are not alone, is just enough.

~*~

 **_A/N:_ ** _Hayley Kiyoko’s music video for the song Gravel To Tempo brought back some memories and then this was born._


End file.
